


Sailor Moon Kingdom Hearts

by SonicPossible00



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Disney - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Sailor Earth, Sailor Moon meets Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicPossible00/pseuds/SonicPossible00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are all selected by the Keyblade to protect the worlds from the Heartless? Visiting other worlds, they will all try to prevent Kingdom Hearts from being opened by the evil forces of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suprises and More Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, let me just assure you that I do not own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts, or any of their characters. For those of you who ever thought how Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts would deal with the fact of being sucked into Kingdom Hearts world, well then, this is your lucky day. I hope you all like this story. And furthermore, to checkout illustrations from all of the Sailor Scouts dressed in Kingdom Hearts clothes, then check out Omen-of-Silverwing’s webpage, right here: http://omen-of-silverwing.deviantart.com/

“Kingdom Hearts. The worlds have given us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny.” (King Mickey, Kingdom Hearts II)  
  
  
It was 13 pm in Tokyo. The day was sunny and the air was quite hot. In fact, it was too hot for a regular summer day, even in July. Very few people dared to be on the streets at that time of day, because the hot was almost unbearable. Still, the hot weather was not enough to keep Usagi Tsukino and her friends from meeting with each others in their usual hang out spot, Hikawa Shrine, which was also Rei’s home. The white-marble floor was so hot that you could fry an egg on it. Usually, Usagi would wait for the others inside the shrine, but from some strange reason, that she could not explain, she wanted to wait for the others outside. She was leaning against a cherry-blossom tree that existed on the right side of the shrine, and next to her was her faithful feline companion, Luna, and her good friend, Rei. Usagi was wearing a blue and pale-pink cheerleader uniform, pink boots, and a pair of sunglasses. Rei, on the other hand was wearing her usual priestess clothes.    
  
“Usagi, why do we have to wait for the others out here, in the sun?” –Rei asked her, as she waved a fan, trying to repel the hot.   
  
“Since it’s such a beautiful day, I thought it would be nice for us to wait for the rest of the gang out here.” –She answered Rei with her gentle and sweet voice.  
  
“But it’s got to be like a 40ºC, Usagi! It’s so hot that if I dropped an ice cube, it would melt before it touched the ground.” –Rei complained.  
  
“Rei is right, Usagi… It’s quite hot. Why don’t we wait for the others inside, where is fresh?” –Luna asserted, agreeing with Rei.   
  
Usagi was about to answer to Luna, when she noticed that Ami, Makoto and Minako were climbing the staircase that lead to the shrine. Ami was wearing a white shirt, a cherry-red mini-skirt and a pair of white sneakers. On her hands, she was holding a copy of the latest book she had bought, “Quantum Physics: Mysteries of the Universe”. Makoto was wearing a green sleeveless dress, which reached her knees, and a pair of black high-heel shoes. Usagi noticed that she was carrying a small package, which she hoped it was a box full of delicious treats that she had done for the group’s reunion. As for Minako, she was wearing an orange tank top, a pair of jeans, a pair of orange tennis shoes and a pair of sunglasses. Accompanying them was Minako’s faithful feline companion, Artemis. As soon as she saw them, Usagi waved at them.  
  
“Girls, over here! –Usagi exclaimed.              
  
In a matter of seconds, the girls got where Usagi and Rei were. Even though they saw each others everyday, Usagi was very happy to see them all, like if she had not seen them all in years.   
  
“Hi, Usagi, hi, Rei, how are you today? –Ami asked, as she gave them a big hug, to which they answered that they were fine.   
  
“Love your new look, Usagi! You look so pretty!” –Minako said, as she gave a closer look to the blonde girl’s outfit.   
  
“Really? You’re sure it’s not colourful?” –She asked –“I was afraid that it was too colourful, even for me.”  
  
“No, you’re perfect, Usagi.” –Makoto told her –“Those colours really suit you well, if you ask me. Are you trying to impress someone, besides Mamoru?” –She asked her, with a playful voice.   
  
“Makoto, don’t say that!” –Usagi exclaimed with a rather embarrassed voice-“You know that Mamoru is the only man for me. In fact, I’m counting the minutes for him to arrive… He promised me that he would meet us all here, so he should be arriving, any minute now.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I was just kidding with you…” –Makoto stated, letting out a girlish laugh, which was unusual for her, since she always tried to not show her most girlish side.   
  
After that warm and cheerful reception, the girls all went to sit on the porch, where it was less hot, because the temperature was becoming unbearable. The sun was getting hotter by the minute. It was like if the gates of Hell had been opened, and the fiery flames that existed there were heating the air. But under the porch, it was fresh and cool, the perfect place for anyone to get out of the heat.   
  
“It’s not that I don’t want to be here, Usagi, but why did you decided to call up this meeting?” –Ami asked her, as she sat down, always with her book in her hands.  
  
“Yeah… You haven’t told me either what was the occasion!”  
  
“Well, I did not want to spoil the surprise, but, I guess I would have to tell it you soon or later… Chibiusa is coming to visit us!”  
  
“What?!” –the four of them, including Luna and Artemis exclaimed, rather surprised with what they had heard.   
  
“You heard me… Chibiusa is coming from the 30th century to visit us. She used the Silver Crystal to send me a message a couple of days ago, saying that she would arrive at exactly 14:30 p.m.” –Usagi explained them. –“I wanted to tell you, but she made me promise that I would keep her arrival a secret.”  
  
“So that’s why you were saying that today was a beautiful day to wait for them here… You were waiting to see if Chibiusa would arrive earlier than expected, weren’t you?” –Rei asked Usagi.  
  
“Okay, you got me… I was never a good liar, you all know that.”  
  
“We understand, Usagi. It’ll be nice to see Chibiusa again.” –Ami stated with a joyful smile in her face. –“But, have you also told Haruka and the others that she was coming to visit us?”  
  
“Well, yes… I told them this morning about it, and from what I’ve heard through the phone, Hotaru was really excited about seeing Chibiusa again.”  
  
“No wonder… Those two were best friends, and will always be.” –Minako said, as she grabbed Artemis and put him on her lap. –“But, where are they? If you told them that this morning, they should have arrived by now…”  
  
Minako was not even able to finish that sentence, when they started to hear a strange noise. It sounded like something big was approaching them. Then, wind started blowing and leaves from the trees flew everywhere, like if a windmill had been magically conjured. Then, they all looked up and understood what was really going on. A white helicopter was flying up in the air. A few seconds later a rope ladder was tossed from it, and someone started climbing it down. The sun was too bright for them to see who it was at first sight, but after a couple of seconds, they all saw that it was Haruka and the rest of the girls who were coming down. The first one to reach the ground was Haruka, who was dressed in her usual tomboy outfit. She was wearing a white shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of army boots. The second one to touch the ground was Michiru. She was wearing a beautiful floral dress and a pair of green matching high-heels. All in all, she was dazzling as always. Next, it was Setsuna who reached the ground. She was wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts and a pair of mountain-climbing boots. Finally, it was Hotaru who stepped out of the ladder. She was wearing a lavender mini-skirt, a yellow shirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and she was wearing a matching lavender bow on her head. They all smiled at the girls, as the ladder was pulled up and the helicopter got out of there, heading north.   
  
“Only you would come up with an entrance like that one…” –Rei stated, as she got up.  
  
“What did you expect? At least we have style.” –Haruka said, as she and the others approached the group.  
  
“Hello, girls. How are you?” –Michiru asked them with her sweet voice.  
  
It did not take much time for all of them to start talking with each others. Haruka and Michiru were mostly quiet as always, but they participated in the talk, saying a thing or two. They quickly found out that the four of them had been travelling all over Japan, seeing the marvels that their country had to offer them, over the last months, right after the defeat of Galaxia.   
  
“We’ve been in Kyoto, in Osaka, in Yokohama…” –Hotaru excitedly reported them all, showing them pictures of the places she and the rest of the girls had been.   
  
“Looks like you’ve been quite busy having fun, Hotaru.” –Makoto said, as she picked up a photo where you could see Setsuna and Hotaru next to each other, with Yokohama bay behind them.  
  
Time went by, and Usagi kept looking at her watch, waiting for Mamoru to show up, but also, waiting for Chibiusa. She was getting really nervous, because Mamoru was supposed to meet them there, but he had not showed up yet. Makoto managed to leave the conversation for a moment, and went to see what was going on with Usagi. She sat right next to her, and gently put her hand in her left shoulder. With a warm smile, she said:  
  
“What’s the matter, Usagi? Is something troubling you?”  
  
“It’s Mamoru… He’s taking too much to get here.” –Usagi answered her. –“Do you think anything bad might happen to him?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Usagi. I’m sure he’s just running a little late, that’s all.” –Makoto tried to cheer her up a little. –“You’ll see… He’ll be here in no time.”    
  
Minutes passed, and finally, at 14:30 p.m. they all waited for something to happen. At first, nothing happened, and all of them started to wonder what could have happened. Then, the sky over the temple got darker. The wind started to blow harder, like if a storm was passing through there. A bright light appeared in the middle of them, and little by little, not one, but three figures appeared. One of them as clearly Chibiusa, but the other two were complete strangers… The two strange figures were two boys, one of them from the same height and age as Setsuna, with dark spiky hair and white skin. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, as well as a pair red and white of Converse-All’s. As for the other one, he was the same height and age as Hotaru. He had dark hair, with a bowl cut, and he was wearing a pair of orange sneakers, black pants and an orange sleeveless shirt. As for Chibiusa, she was wearing a blue dress, with matching shoes. The group did not know how to react to that… They were waiting for Chibiusa, but they never thought that she would be accompanied, especially not by two boys.        
  
“Hello, girls!” –Chibiusa exclaimed out loud, breaking the ice.   
  
Usagi was the first one to hug her. She was so happy to see her, especially since it had been so long, since the two of them saw each other. A small of tear joy ran down her face, as she looked at Chibiusa. She had not changed a bit… She was taller no doubt about it, but her style had not changed a bit.  
  
“Chibiusa, let me take a look at you… You’ve grown so much!” –Usagi exclaimed, as she took a closer look at the pink-haired girl.   
  
“And you haven’t changed a bit… In fact, none of you have. It’s so good to see you all again.”  
  
“Hmm, aren’t you going to present us your friends, Chibiusa?” –Minako asked her, as she looked at them very closely.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, girls… Allow me to present you Johnny and George, they’re my new bodyguards, if you can call them that. They are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn” –she said, as they waved them.  
  
“WHAT?!” –all of them chorused.  
  
“Small Lady, I don’t wish to be rude, but me and Hotaru are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.” –Setsuna said with a rather confused voice and look, not understanding what was really going on there. Chibiusa hearing this let off a few laughs, and then said:  
  
“No, no, no… You got it all wrong.” –She said, between laughs. –“Maybe it’s better if they tell you what is really going on.”  
  
The boys got near the group, and took a seat on the porch. The taller one took off his sunglasses and said:  
  
“First of all, my name is Johnny Meioh and he’s George Tomoe, and just like Small Lady has said, we are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn… But we’re not from this world. Or even better, we’re not from this dimension.”  
  
“You’re saying you’re not from this dimension. Does that mean you came from another dimension?” –Ami asked.  
  
“Exactly… We are from a parallel dimension.” –George said, looking at Hotaru, who was trying to understand what they were saying.   
  
“But, how did you ended up in the 30th century?” –Haruka asked them.   
  
“In our dimension, our Sailor Mercury created a device which allowed us to cross between dimensions, and explore them. We were the first ones to use it… But, let’s just say that things did not end up has we predicted.” –Johnny explained. –“Our plan was to enter in your dimension for a few minutes, and then return to ours. Unfortunately, the device went ‘Looney Tunes’, and we ended up getting stuck in the 30th century. We contacted Queen Serenity from your dimension, and until we had any news from our dimension, we would serve as Small Lady’s bodyguards.”  
  
“That means… You are me?” –Hotaru asked shyly to George.  
  
“That’s right, girl. I’m you, and you’re me. Think of me as your twin brother from another dimension.” –George said, as he got in front of Hotaru, noticing that they shared the same eyes.  
  
“And, well, we also have other designations… While the two of you are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, we are Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer and Sailor Saturn Net Surfer. The reason why we have different codenames, is because in our dimension, we battle against bad guys using not only are powers, but also, every piece of modern technology that we come up with.”  
  
The entire group was astounded and confused with those explanations. Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei, as well as Usagi seemed to accept their new colleagues, but as for Haruka and the rest of the girls, they still had their doubts about them. Luna and Artemis were also looking at them with rather suspicious looks.   
  
“And how do we know if you’re not some kind of fiends?” –Haruka asked them, giving them a really cold look.   
  
“Your future version also gave us the same look, and asked them same thing, you know?” –George stated.  
  
“And you know what we told her? We told her that if she didn’t want to believe in our story, that was her problem, not ours… So, we give you the same answer, okay?” –Johnny said, as he looked her in the eyes. For a few seconds, their eyes kept looking onto each other.   
  
Seeing that if they did not do anything, Haruka and Johnny would probably start fighting right over there, Usagi decided to break the tension, by reminding them why they were there, trying to smooth things a bit.   
  
“Come on, guys. This isn’t the time for us to fight… It’s time to celebrate!”   
  
Both Haruka and Johnny sighed, and silently agreed that the reason why they were there was to celebrate Chibiusa’s visit. Still, what their mouths could not say out loud, their eyes could express it. They said: “We’ll finish this later.”  
  
Trying to give them a chance, Setsuna and Hotaru sat next to the ‘new’ Sailor Scouts. Makoto decided to reveal what was inside the box she had brought with her. Inside it, there were delicious cookies that she had been baking all night, for that encounter. They all looked at the cookies and smiled, especially Chibiusa, who missed Makoto’s cooking while in the 30th century, she said that although Makoto’s future self was an awesome cook too, she could not surpass her.  
  
“It’s true. You’re a much better cook, than your future self, Makoto.” –Chibiusa stated.  
  
“Thanks, Chibiusa, although I think it’s a little bit difficult for me to accept that my future self is a worst cook than me…” –Makoto giggled, as she gave her the first cookie.   
  
Chibiusa was just about to grab the cookie, when the earth shook for a few seconds. They all felt it, and at first thought it was just a small earthquake. But then, they all noticed that the way the earth shook, was not the same as when it is an earthquake. Then, Johnny’s wristwatch started beeping out loud, and he looked at it, making a rather serious face.   
  
“What’s going on with your watch?” –Rei asked him.  
  
“Either my watch is broken, or we got trouble.” –Johnny said. –“This watch is not just a watch, it’s also a device which picks up the energy from any kind of enemy that might be near, and I think that something or someone is lurking by.”  
  
Hearing this, they all concentrated and tried to figure out where danger would come from. Artemis then heard something moving in the bushes, in front of them.   
  
“Everyone, it’s coming from there!” –Artemis exclaimed.   
  
They all looked at the bushes, and waited to see what would happen. Seconds went by, and nothing happened. They all started to think that Artemis had heard things. Still, Johnny’s watch kept warning them that an enemy was near them. Tired of waiting, Luna jumped from the porch and went to investigate. She got inside the bushes, only to be thrown out of them with such force, that if it was not for Minako, she would have hit the ground pretty hard. Minako looked at Luna, and saw that she had a huge scratch on her beautiful black hair. Something or someone had attacked her, and it looked like it had no mercy to whatsoever.   
  
“Are you alright, Luna?” –Minako asked her, as she looked at the scratch, only to see that although the scratch was huge, it was just a superficial wound.   
  
“Over there, guys… Watch out…” –Luna   
  
From the bushes a horrific black monster with the huge claws appeared. It was no bigger than a garden gnome, but something in it made all of them fear for their safety. His huge white eyes, showed no emotion. It had no mouth, but somehow, it could produce a strange groan, which got louder and louder. It walked on the direction of Usagi and the others.   
  
“What is that thing?!” –Usagi asked the others.  
  
“I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” –Setsuna stated, as she held Hotaru close to her, wrapping both her arms around her shoulders.   
  
“The same thing goes for us. We never saw this kind of fiend in our dimension.” –George said.   
  
“Well, whatever he is, he is not alone, guys… Look!” –Makoto exclaimed, pointing out to similar creatures that had also appeared from nowhere.   
  
In a matter of seconds, the entire Sailor Scouts group became surrounded by these strange enemies, and although the enemies did not look like they were going to attack them, they all felt that they were dealing with something unknown, and worst, something far more dangerous, than anything they had ever faced before.       


	2. Transformation Time

Surrounded by those enemies, the Sailor Scouts did not know what to do. If they moved, the strange fiends could attack them, but if they stayed still, they would probably be attacked too. When one of the fiends got closer to them, Makoto took her chances and kicked him away; making him fly through the air like if he was a football. Then, the rest of the enemies looked at them, and charged against them, making them jump out of their way. Usagi and Chibiusa were almost caught by one of them, who tried to grab their legs, but they easily managed to get rid of them. Ami and Rei were also able to get rid of the small group of fiends that jumped on them. They tried to run, but when they thought things could not get worst, a new kind of fiend appeared. They were quite similar to the previous ones, but these were blue and black, and had some kind of armour.   
  
“I’m not liking this.” –Ami said, as she looked at the new fiends that mixed with the previous ones.   
  
Grabbing some of the ofuda scrolls she had with her, Rei decided that those enemies might be affected by them. Targeting them, she said:  
  
“In the name of all powerful gods, Evil spirits begone!”  
  
With a quick and sudden hand movement, she threw all of the ofudas at the fiends, getting every one of them, who stopped for a split second. She thought that she had been able to stop them, and a smile appeared in her face for a second, only to disappear in the next second, when the fiends grabbed the ofuda that had pinned to their heads and ripped them into shreds.  
  
“Smooth move, Miss Superstition…” –Johnny said sarcastically.   
  
“But I don’t understand. These ofudas are the most powerful ones I have, and they worked every time I use them on enemies.” –Rei replied.  
  
“These guys obviously don’t know that. We need to use brute force on them!” –George exclaimed.   
  
“I agree with what he says. They seem to be quite difficult to kill, so we’ll just have to use force to get rid of them, permanently.” –Haruka said, as she kicked another enemy that was getting near to her and Michiru.  
  
“Very well, guess there is no other choice. Everyone, transform!” –Ami agreed.  
  
“Right!” –They all chorused.  
  
“Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Ami exclaimed.  
  
“Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Rei exclaimed.  
  
“Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Makoto exclaimed.  
  
“Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Minako exclaimed.  
  
“Uranus Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Haruka exclaimed.  
  
“Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Michiru exclaimed.   
  
“Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Setsuna exclaimed.   
  
“Saturn Crystal Power Make-Up!” –Hotaru exclaimed.   
  
“Moon Eternal Power Make-Up!” –Usagi exclaimed.   
  
“Moon Crisis Make-Up!” –Chibisa exclaimed.   
  
The transformations released an energy wave, which swept away the fiends that were closer to the group, giving them some manoeuvre space. After the girls all transform, the two male sailor scouts also decide to transform.   
  
“Now that you transformed yourselves, it’s time for us to do the same… Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer, Fighting Mode, Activation!” –Johnny cried out.   
  
“Sailor Saturn Net Surfer, Fighting Mode, Activation!” –George also cried out.   
  
Just like the other scouts, the two boys were enveloped in a strange kind of veil light, and in a matter of seconds they changed from their regular clothes, to their Sailor Scout outfits. Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer was wearing a long sleeve shirt, along with a black waistcoat featuring on his back Pluto’s planetary symbol, and on the front a ribbon, just like the ones in Sailor Moon and the others’ outfits. He also wore a pair of black pants and matching gloves. Red and black tennis shoes and was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. As for Sailor Saturn Net Surfer, he was wearing a similar outfit to his partner, but it was purple, his waistcoat featured Saturn’s planetary symbol, and he was not wearing sunglasses. The others were a little surprised for they did not think that the uniforms wore by the boys were somehow similar to theirs, but at the same time, totally different.  
  
“Okay, let’s get this party started, or what?!” –FX asked them all.  
  
“Right… Hold it right there! You evil creatures chose a really bad day to ruin the reception to our friend! In case you don’t know, I’m the sailor warrior of love and justice… Sailor Moon!”  
  
“And we are the Sailor Scouts, defenders of this galaxy and of every living creature that lives in it!” –Sailor Jupiter declared.  
  
“And I say that in the name of the Moon and of the other planets, we will punish you!” –Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
Without losing time, Sailor Uranus was the first one to engage an attack against the mysterious black fiends. Concentrating, she attacked with no mercy.   
  
“World Shaking!”  
  
Releasing a huge golden energy ball, mirroring the aspect of her guardian planet, Uranus was sure that the fiends did not stand a chance against her attack. When the energy ball hit the creatures, a huge cloud of dust and smoke, clouded their vision, and they were not able to see what happened. Everyone could see a smirk on Sailor Uranus’ face, for she believed that she had triumphed. Unfortunately, when the dust settled, that smirk vanished instantly. The fiends that ad been hit by the attack did not even had a scratch on them.   
  
“I don’t believe it! My attack did not obliterate them…” –Sailor Uranus stated, still not believing what she was seeing with her own two eyes.   
  
“Let me try!” –Sailor Mars shouted at her, as she prepared herself to launch her attack. –“Mars Fire Sniper!”  
  
Unfortunately, Sailor Mars’ attack also failed to destroy the enemies, just like Uranus had. They all tried their attacks. Sailor Mercury used her “Mercury Aqua Rhapsody” attack, while Sailor Jupiter tried to combine her “Sparkling Wide Pressure” attack with Sailor Venus “Venus Love-Me Chain” attack, but failed miserably. Instead of doing any harm to them, they just made them bigger and stronger. It was then time for Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn to try their attacks on them, but not even they were able to do anything.   
  
“You girls really need to come up with new and more powerful attacks.” –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer stated.  
  
“If you think you can do better, then, go ahead, destroy them!” –Sailor Mars yelled at him.   
  
“Gladly… FX, let’s show them what we are made of!”   
  
“On it, Surfer… Let’s see if you cretins like one of my attacks…” –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer said, as he prepared himself to launch his attack. – “Freezing Inferno Blast!”  
  
The “Freezing Inferno Blast” was similar to Sailor Uranus’ “World Shaking” attack, but instead of being thrown at the enemies, there was an explosion that made huge ice crystals appear from beneath the floor, slashing and incarcerating them inside. It was a direct hit. Most of the enemies that were in front of the male Sailor Scouts were completely frozen.   
  
“Beat that, my friends.” –he rejoiced.   
  
But then, the ice crystals started to break and the fiends came out uninjured.   
  
“Okay, I take what I said before. Maybe it was not such a great approach.” –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer admitted, as he saw the fiends coming out from the ice crystals they were incarcerated in. –“Surfer, it’s your turn!”  
  
“Got it… Saturn’s Toxic Storm!” –he said, as he fired a huge golden cloud at the fiends, which actually hurt them, but not enough to kill them. –“Drat! It didn’t work either…”  
  
“Help!” –they all heard someone crying for help.   
  
All of them turned around and saw that Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon were in trouble. A large group of fiends came out of nowhere and had cornered them. They were trying to get rid of them, by hitting and socking them, but it looked like they were not affected by those physical attacks. Sailor Mars used her “Burning Mandala” Attack on them, trying to make them disband, so that Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon had a chance to get away. The effect of the attack was short, but it was more than enough for both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon to get away from danger. Just when Sailor Moon thought that she was not in danger anymore, one of the creatures jumped on her, and nearly grabbed her face. But, thanks to a well positioned punch from Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer, the creature flew away.   
  
“Better be careful, Sailor Moon! These things might be small but they seem to be serious when it comes to fighting.” –the male sailor scout said, as he punched yet another one that was coming towards him.   
  
“If our attacks don’t do them any kind of damage, than maybe we should just use plain old brute force on them.” –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer yelled at the others.   
  
“Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon haven’t used their attacks on them.” –Sailor Saturn stated. –“Maybe their attacks are the only ones that can destroy these creatures.”  
  
“Saturn is right about that, Chibimoon. Let’s give them a taste of our powers!” –Sailor Moon said.  
  
“Yes, let’s do it!” –Chibimoon agreed.  
  
Positioning themselves, both leaders of the Sailor Scouts prepared to strike the enemies. First, it was Chibimoon who stroke them, using her “Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss” attack. The effect of the attack was powerful enough to repel the enemies, but not enough to destroy them. Then, Sailor Moon tried her own attack on them, hoping that they would be blown into smithereens.  
  
“Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!” –she cried out, as she released the energy attack on a huge group of enemies that were approaching on her and the other scouts.   
  
The attack lifted a huge cloud of smoke and dust, seemingly vaporizing all of them. But when the cloud faded away, they all saw that even the most powerful of Sailor Moon’s attacks had done nothing to those creatures, which seemed invincible.   
  
“Not even a scratch!” –Neptune exclaimed.  
  
“These things are invincible!” –Sailor Venus said.  
  
“They must have a weak spot… We just have to find it!” –Sailor Mercury said, as she activated her Mercury Goggles and grabbed her micro super-computer, I order to scan the creatures and find out anything about them.  
  
“Hang on, I’ll give you a hand, Mercury!” –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer stated, as he pushed a miniaturized button on his sunglasses, which activated a small that covered half of his arm until its elbow, and seemed to look like a small computer. –“You’re not the only one with gadgets, girl friend.”   
  
That last comment made Mercury giggle. FX knew he had a certain charm, which helped him dating any girl he wanted, but right that moment was not the time to think about it. He knew they were in trouble, and needed to find a way to help Mercury finding a weak spot on those creatures. They both quickly ran a scan on them and were amazed with what they saw.  
  
“This can’t be right! According to my computer scanner these things don’t even exist!” –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer exclaimed, while checked the results again.   
  
“The same goes for mine… They have no energy signature of any kind. It’s like they were mere shadows of actual creatures.” –Sailor Mercury stated. –“The infrared scope on my goggles doesn’t even pick them up…”  
  
“You’re saying that these creatures are here, but it’s like they weren’t?” –Sailor Jupiter asked, as she punched yet another of those creatures.   
  
“Exactly… Look out, everyone!” –Sailor Mercury warned.  
  
From the sky, a new kind of creatures appeared, but these had wings on them. They were about twenty or more of them, and they plunged into ground, with one target in their mind, the Sailor Scouts. They all jumped out of the way of those creatures. Unfortunately, one of those creatures actually succeeded in capturing one of them, Sailor Chibimoon. The creatures had grabbed her, by using its claws and started to go up at full speed. When they realised what was going on, they knew they had to do something, but they could not try to shoot the creature out of the sky, for they might hit Chibimoon. At the creature took off with Chibimoon, going to the distance until you could not see it, the dark fiends started to disappear as fast as they had appeared before.   
  
“They’re getting way. It’s like they had came here just for one purpose…” –Luna said, as she and Artemis got out of their hideout.  
  
“And that purpose was probably to snatch Chibimoon. We need to save her!” –Sailor Moon exclaimed.


	3. To the Rescue

What had started has a welcome party for Chibiusa had become one of the strangest battles that the Sailor Scouts ever faced. Strange creatures that resembled living shadows had appeared out of nowhere and attacked them, taking Chibiusa with them. With no time to spare, all members of the Sailor Scouts knew they had to worry for they did not know what those creatures, or whoever that was commanding them wanted with her.  
  
"How are we going to follow them?! They disappeared into thin air." –Sailor Moon stated, as she looked around, looking for something that might give them a clue to where they had taken their friend.  
  
"Take it easy, Sailor Moon. Whatever they wanted with Sailor Chibimoon, they probably need her alive." –Sailor Saturn said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"She's right, you know? If they did not need Small Lady alive, they would have killed her right here." –Sailor Pluto agreed with her usual serene voice.  
  
"And thank God they didn't, otherwise, we would not have a clue to follow." –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer said, as he tapped on the buttons of the mini computer of his.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" –Sailor Mars asked him, intrigued.  
  
"Well, it just happens that the creature that carried off Sailor Chibimoon away left us an energy trail to follow, that I'm picking up on my computer scan. If we follow it, we'll find it." –He answered her.  
  
"But you and Mercury said that these creatures don't have any kind of energy signature… How can that be possible?" –Sailor Mars asked them.  
  
"The ones that attacked us don't have it, but the one that carried away Sailor Chibimoon had an energy signature, thus leaving an energy trail behind it, for us to follow." –He explained her with a rather calm voice, without taking his eyes of the sky.  
  
"And where does that trail lead?" –Sailor Moon asked him.  
  
"Somewhere into the centre of the city…" –Sailor Mercury answered.  
  
"We have to get there fast, and for that we're going to need a transport to get there." –FX Destroyer stated.  
  
"I think I can help out with that… Follow me, everyone!" –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer said, as he headed to the Shrine's stairwell.  
  
The others followed him. Once in the street, they saw that he was looking for something. What was it that he was looking for, none of them knew. He walked through the sidewalk, looking around. Sailor Saturn, who was intrigued, ran towards him and asked him what he was doing.  
  
"Could you tell me what you're doing?"  
  
"Simple… I'm looking for a car… Aha! This one here should do the trick!" –He said, as he got something out of his jacket's left pocket. The rest of the Sailor Scouts caught up with them, and wondered what he was going to do… all, except for Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer, who knew already what his partner had in mind. The object that he had in his hands looked like a small ink ribbon, but it was larger and had some kind of pins attached to it. He gently put it on the red car's roof and pressed a hidden button in it. The device beeped as some kind of black liquid covered the car completely. In a few seconds, the car started to change, becoming bigger and larger. In a couple of seconds, the small car had been transformed into a car that resembled Batman's Batmobile from Tim Burton's films, but it was blue and red. You could also see that a few of its traces, reminded them about the Matrix movies. The girls all wowed.  
  
"What just happened?" –Sailor Jupiter asked. –"How were you able to turn that small red car into this awesome machine?"  
  
"Technology from our dimension, toots... In our time, thanks to a special substance called Chrysalisium, which was created during the war against the Black Moon clan, we are able to change anything into whatever we want… In this case, we pre-programmed the substance to turn the car into a car similar to the one that the Sailor Scouts use in our world. Try to imagine the kind of weapons we can create in our dimension, by using it." –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer explained them. –"Not only it's pretty, but it's also equipped with everything you can think of, everyone… weapons, tracking devices, and a very powerful engine. The perfect car for pursuits and fighting evil creatures"  
  
"I just have to say two things, this is amazing, and don't call me toots, okay?! I hate it when people call me that!" –Sailor Jupiter hissed.  
  
"Sorry… Guess I touched a weak point." –He stated.  
  
"In that case, let me baptize the car as the "Moon Wheel"!" –Sailor Moon exclaimed with an enthusiastic voice, as the others gave her a look that would instantly melt an iceberg. –"What, what is it?! You don't like it? If you don't like it, we can always come up with another name…" –She said with her spontaneous voice.  
  
"Why don't we come up with a name for it later, and go save Chibimoon, right now?" –Sailor Mars asked them all, who nodded affirmatively with their heads.  
  
Entering the car, they all took their places, with Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer at the wheel. Usually, Sailor Uranus would have demand him to let her take the car, but when she looked inside, and saw its interior, with all those buttons and screens in it, she decided to just sit right next to Neptune, without complaining about it. Luna and Artemis hopped into Sailor Venus' lap. Once they were all inside the car, Sailor Mercury asked:  
  
"You guys haven't explained us how are we going to find Sailor Chibimoon with this car?"  
  
"One moment, please… We're going to use the signature tracking system, which is similar to the one you and I have in our personal micro supercomputers." –FX Destroyer said, as he pressed a great amount of buttons in the panel. Suddenly, the front-window changed colour, going from a mildly black to a light-blue, turning itself into what looked like a computer screen, beeping some kind of information. –"According to the computer, the energy signature of the creature that took Sailor Chibimoon is heading to the centre of the city, more precisely, Downtown, where there is a very peculiar energy field, which goes off the charts."  
  
"Whatever it is, it must be really big, folks." –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer stated.  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go after it and get Chibimoon back!" –Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"You read my mind, girl… Put on seat belts, and get ready… Next stop, Tokyo downtown, everyone!" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer said, as he turned on the car's engine.  
  
Speeding through the streets, the Sailor Scouts were surprised by the speed the car was going. Even though the streets were packed with traffic, it looked like that did not stop the car from heading to its destination. They did not know if it was the car that was manoeuvrable, or if it was FX Destroyer that was a great driver. In a matter of minutes, they were arriving downtown, and now all they needed to do was pinpoint the exact location of the creature that had taken their friend. Another thing they all noticed was the fact that it was getting quite hot. The further they went, the hotter it got.  
  
"Can you raise the air conditioner? I'm sweating as if I was in a sauna!" –Sailor Venus stated, as she used her left hand as a fan, trying to keep cool.  
  
"Sorry, it's already on maximum, Venus…"  
  
"This heat is not normal, even for July." –Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I bet that it has something to do with the strange enemies that have been attacking us! They must be behind this strange phenomenon." –Sailor Saturn stated, as she looked through the window, realizing that they were people lying on the ground, fainted. –"People lying on the ground isn't normal. It has to be connected."  
  
"According to the thermometer, temperature out there is almost 55ºC! This can't be right!" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer exclaimed, as he turned left.  
  
"I don't think it's an error. Look outside, everyone!" –Sailor Jupiter pointed, as the others all looked through the window.  
  
In fact, people lying on the ground was just one of the many examples of what was really going on. Tree leafs started to turn orange, yellow and brown, like if it was autumn already, and were falling into the ground. The shop windows started to shatter due to the massive heat. In conclusion, it was like the gates of Hell had been opened.  
  
"It looks like it's so hot that you could fry an egg on the asphalt." –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer said.  
  
"We need to stop this, right now, or people will die." –Sailor Moon thought to herself, as she watched to horrible show that was going on outside.  
  
"Have you picked up where the signature is coming from?" –Sailor Mercury asked, as she also used her laptop to try and pinpoint its exact location.  
  
"Almost… I'm calculating the coordinates, based on the energy signatures. Think you can help me with it?" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer asked her.  
  
"Hmm… Sure, according to my computer the biggest energy peak is coming from 35° 39′ 31″ N, 139° 44′ 44″ E." –Sailor Mercury declared.  
  
"Tokyo Tower in Shiba Park!" –Sailor Uranus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, but how did you know that those coordinates belonged to the Tokyo Tower?" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer asked her, astounded with that.  
  
"Didn't need to… I just looked through the window." –Uranus stated with a rather calm voice, as she pointed into the tower.  
  
The Tower's base was covered in what looked like some kind of goo that was spreading rapidly, covering it.  
  
"If Chibiusa was here right now, she would say that the tower looked like it was covered with black liquorish… And then we would laugh about it, without caring about anything else." –Saturn told herself, as a little smile appeared on her face, and a small tear rolled down her cheek. –"We're going to save you, Chibiusa, don't worry."  
  
Taking the main roads, FX Destroyer did everything he could to get to Shiba Park. Unfortunately, this proved to be a wrong decision. Due to the extreme heat, people fainted while driving. Some of the cars had crashed into something, while others, just stood in the middle of the road. Still, he managed to use alternative routes, which made it easier for them to reach their destination. As they got nearer Shiba Park, things looked even worse than before. The thermometer continued to rise, as they advanced. They all stated to think that when they reached their destination and had to exit from the car, it would be almost impossible to bear that overheating temperature. Still, inside the car the temperature was starting to rise, even though the air conditioner was on max. But suddenly, the temperature started to drop off rapidly. They checked the thermometer and saw that the outside temperature was 20 degrees.  
  
"But how is that even possible?!" –Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"If my readings are right, there's some kind of invisible force field around the tower, which prevents the grounds surrounding it from being as hot as the rest of the city." –Sailor Mercury answered.  
  
"If that's true, then, whoever is responsible for this has to be quite powerful, I mean, it can't be one of the monsters that we are always fighting against. Those are usually not powerful enough to accomplish something such as this." –Sailor Neptune declared.  
  
"I agree. It must be someone as powerful as Nehelenia or Galaxia herself." –Sailor Uranus said, agreeing with her partner.  
  
"Well, whoever, or whatever it is, we'll soon find out." –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer said.  
  
After they parked the car, they all exited as fast as they could. Seeing it from up close, they found out that what was covering the tower was not some kind of goo. What was covering it were millions of those tiny black creatures that had attacked them earlier. They were so close to each others that from afar, they looked like a huge living mass. All the Sailor Scouts were amazed and stunned by what they were seeing.  
  
"There must be millions and millions of these creatures covering the tower." –Sailor Moon said, as she looked up, trying to see just how many they were.  
  
"But whatever it is that's generating this kind of energy, it's not them. With the exception of those flying creatures that are flying around the tower, which possess a small energy signature, like the one who took Chibimoon, the others don't present any kind of energy." –Sailor Mercury stated, using again her laptop. –"It's something else, something big… and it's coming from inside the tower."  
  
"Can you detect if Chibimoon is inside the tower too?" –Sailor Venus asked.  
  
With agile and quick moves, Mercury's fingers tapped on her microcomputer's keyboard. In a matter of seconds she had the answer that her fellow Sailor friend wanted. Sailor Chibimoon was inside the tower, along with a few more people.  
  
"She's up there alright, and so are other people." –Mercury answered.  
  
"Then, there's only one thing to do, we have to go up and save her!" –Uranus declared, tensely.  
  
"But how are we going to get inside with these many creatures, impeding us from going up?" –Sailor Venus asked when something hit her directly on her left shoulder.  
  
It was one of the creatures who had jumped on her and was not trying to hurt her by using its claws. The others saw what was going on, and quickly helped her out. Sailor Neptune ripped the creature of Sailor Venus' back with her both hands, quickly throwing it to the other side. Unfortunately, this proved to be futile, because the creature bounced again, trying to grab Venus, but this time it hit Sailor Saturn Net Surfer's fist, which through it even farther away from where it had first land. At the same time, dozens if not hundreds of those black creatures jumped out of where they were and attacked the unprepared group.  
  
"Great! Now we have hundreds of them surrounding us!" –Sailor Mars cried out.  
  
"How are we going to save Sailor Chibimoon and the people who are stuck up there, if they keep coming at us?" –Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Like this!"  
  
With a well positioned kick, Sailor Mercury kicked one of the creatures with all her strength, making it fly up into the air. The others all looked at her, rather shocked and astounded, for they never had seen their friend act like that before, either as in her civilian form, or when transformed into a Sailor Scout. When she noticed that they all were looking at her, she asked them.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" –she asked with an innocent voice.  
  
"N-Nothing… It's just that we never saw you acting like that before…" –Sailor Moon said. –"Usually, it's Sailor Uranus who behaves like that."  
  
"Hey! I don't behave like that all the time!" –She objected.  
  
"Yes, you do, silly…" –Sailor Neptune giggled, as she looked at Uranus, who smiled back at her. –"You just don't realize that, because you have a really strong personality, that's all."  
  
"Ladies… I don't want to break the romance, or anything, but…" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer said; as he punched two creatures, back to where they came. –"… we got a situation here!"  
  
"He's right, come on!" –Sailor Mars said seriously, as she advanced through the huge amount of enemies that were now surrounding them, kicking every single one of them. The others all did the same thing. If their attacks did not work on them, the only thing they could do was to shove them aside, making it possible for them to enter the tower.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars took the lead, while Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus took the rear, making sure that they would not get close to them. As for the others, they all tried to find a way to keep the enemies as far away as possible from them. Sailor Saturn even decided to use her Silence Glaive as a baseball bat. Making their way to the tower's interior, Sailor Moon kept only one thought in her mind.  
  
"We're coming, Chibiusa! Just hang on a little bit more, because we're arriving!"


	4. Sailor Earth's Awakening

On the Main Observatory, things did not look good for the people who were trapped there. Black creatures were jumping from on side to the other, trashing everything they could put their claws on. But the worst part of it, was the fact that there was a huge creature, bigger than the others and had the appearance of a black octopus. Its head was in blazes, making it look like a fire demon. Its eyes were of the same colour as the others creatures, but there was something in them that made them look different. The black and red tentacles were swirling around, grabbing everything and everyone that got in their path. After being captured by the tentacles, each person was enveloped by them, until they were encased in a dark sphere. These spheres looked like they were some sort of capsules, in which people were put in. What happened once they were encased, one could only guess. Sailor Chibimoon, who was brought to that place, was now chained, both arms and legs to one of the walls. The chains that were restraining her were made out of some kind of substance, similar to the one that the strange creatures were made of. She had tried to get free, but ever since the creatures had caught her, it looked to her as if her whole strength was being sucked right out of her. Each second it passed, she felt weaker and weaker. Her eyes were getting sleepy and her body heavier, like if she was about to fell asleep.  
  
" _What are these creatures, and what do they want from me?_ " –She asked herself, as she tried to stay awake.  
  
That's when she felt something cold crawling over her leg, making her shiver. She looked down and saw that one of the creatures looked like it was seeing if she was still awake. The creature grunted when their eyes met just for a brief second, and then went away. Trying to stay awake, Chibimoon focused on what was happening around her. She saw the spheres where people were being put in by the huge creature, and wondered why they were doing that. She also noticed that there was still a person who had not been captured by the creatures. The Sailor Scout tried to figure out if it was a man or a woman who was hiding behind a counter, near where she was, but her eyes were too tired to see it. She once again tried to break free from the chains, but it was in vain. That's when she heard a loud noise. It looked to her like a shot, and had come from the elevators. It was the rest of the Sailor Scouts, looking for her. They had to use the elevators to get there, which did not prove to be an easy task. The shaft was also crawling with those creatures, and they had to get rid of them, as they tried to enter in the elevator. Thankfully, the two male Scouts had a couple of device, which enable them from getting too close. But just when they had reached the Main Observatory floor, the doors were shut, and did not open. Telling them all to get behind him, Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer used his version of the Time Sceptre, which was actually a futuristic black and silver shotgun, to open the elevator doors. The blast was as loud as you can imagine, making their ears buzz for awhile, as it opened a huge hole in the doors.  
  
"Couldn't you use anything else to open the door?! Did you really have to use that weapon?!" –Sailor Uranus yelled at him.  
  
"It was either this, or a pack of C4, Uranus, and besides, it worked didn't?!" –He exclaimed, irritably.  
  
"Could you two argue later? We have trouble coming right at us!" –Sailor Jupiter hissed at them, as she needed to use her "Supreme Thunder Attack" to repel a bunch of enemies who were trying to enter in the elevator.  
  
Both Uranus and Pluto FX Destroyer nodded silently, and quickly exited the elevator, followed closely by the rest of the group. Once out of the elevator, they all saw that their situation was way worst than they were expecting. The place was crawling with those creatures, but the worst part was the giant creature that was standing in front of them. It was way bigger than any of the ones they had seen so far, and it looked like 10 times more menacing than the ones they had faced to get there.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better." –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer said, sarcastically, as he also made appear a weapon of his own; a high-tech crossbow, which had a similar design to the Silent Glaive.  
  
"Its times like this I would have rather stay home today." –Sailor Venus mumbled to herself.  
  
"This isn't just your everyday monster, now is it?" –Sailor Mars drawled, showing no fear of what was surrounding her.  
  
"Where is Chibimoon?!" –Sailor Moon asked, as she looked around, finally finding her, where she was chained against her will.  
  
Creatures started jumping on them, but they managed to outsmart them, by evading their attacks. Knowing that they would never be able to take care of everything if they stuck together, Sailor Uranus decided to go against the giant creature by herself, hoping that her attack would at least hurt it. Sailor Neptune, realizing what she was attempting to do followed her. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn also followed them. Knowing that the four of them usually liked to work alone, Sailor Moon decided that while they tried to attack the creature that looked the main responsible for what was happening all over Tokyo, she and the others would try to release Chibimoon. As for Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer and Sailor Saturn Net Surfer, they both decided to try and find a way to destroy the enemies that surrounded them, or at least, to keep them at a distance from all of them.  
  
"Let's use our weapons to take out these suckers, dude!" –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer exclaimed, as he pointed his crossbow to one of the little creatures that was standing in front of him.  
  
"Okay, let's do it!" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer agreed with a confident voice, as he also pointed his shotgun. –"You go first… I always like to save my attacks for last."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because my attacks are more powerful and far more dangerous than yours are, of course." –FX answered.  
  
"Are not… and I'll prove that to you, right here, right now!" –Net Surfer replied, as he got ready to use his attack. –"Saturn's Light Arrow!"  
  
The arrow was shot with an incredible velocity, hitting the ground, releasing a powerful blast of light that engulfed the enemies. Usually, that attack was powerful enough to destroy any kind of enemies, in those creatures case, it merely stunned them temporarily. Still, it was more than enough for both of them to counter attack.  
  
At the same time, Uranus and her group tried everything they could think of against the huge creature that was standing in front of them. But each time they attacked it, it looked like it was growing stronger, like if it sucked the energy right off their attacks. Somehow desperate, they all agreed to combine their attacks into one single attack, that with some luck, it would at least cause that creature some pain.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Chronos Typhoon!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The four Sailor Scouts' attacks were fired at the same time, and united into a single beam of pure energy, which hit the monster. Unfortunately, this only caused the creature to grow bigger. This one also started to mutate. Its arms became larger and longer, and the flames that covered some parts of his body, were now starting to cover all of its body. But the worst part was that it revealed its huge mouth. When the creature opened it, something was shot at them. It was the energy of their attacks that had been used against them, making the four girls being blown away into the air, like if they were nothing but pieces of paper. They hit the ground pretty badly, and for a few seconds Sailor Neptune thought that she had broken her arm, because of the pain that she was feeling. Sailor Saturn almost lost consciousness, but was able to gather strength to stay awake. Holding the Glaive with both her hands, she pulled herself up, which proved to be a harder task than she thought.  
  
"I-Is it possible that this monster doesn't have a weakness?!" –Sailor Saturn asked herself, as she looked at it.  
  
Sailor Pluto got back on her feet, with the help of Sailor Uranus. Still holding the Garnet Orb in her left hand, she tried to focus on what was going on around her.  
  
"That monster has an incredible strength, no doubt about it." –Sailor Uranus said. –"It used the energy of our own attacks to grow stronger, and then, turned it against us."  
  
"At least, we won't be fooled twice by the same trick, which I can assure you." –Sailor Pluto said, as she tried to straighten up.  
  
Then, she and Uranus saw that Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer was running towards them, with his shotgun pointed at their faces. His facial expression was as cold as you could get, which scared Pluto for a brief second. Not knowing what he was doing, or what he had in mind, she just asked:  
  
"What are you doing?!" –Sailor Pluto asked him, as he got closer to them.  
  
"Get down!" –He yelled.  
  
"What?!" –Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"I said, get down! Hit the deck, you two!" –As he fired his attack. –"Charon Explosion!"  
  
The Charon Explosion attack was in many ways similar to Pluto's Death Scream attack, but instead of being just an energy orb, it were three energy orbs, fired from the shotgun, which rotated at high speed, exploding when it came into contact with an object or an enemy. Both Sailors leapt into the ground, avoiding being hit by the attack. That's when they noticed that the one of the monster's tentacles was about to grab them, but thanks to FX Destroyer intervention, it had failed. Uranus grimed back at him, and said:  
  
"Thanks…We owe you one." –She declared, meaning every word she said.  
  
"No need to thanks, it was my pleasure. But you two better watch your back, next time." –he said as he fired once again the same attack at another tentacle. Unfortunately, this time, he failed his target, and ended up breaking up a few windows of the Main Observatory deck. The sound of shattered glass was heard by everyone, but not even that was enough to distract them from their mission, especially Sailor Moon. While Uranus and the others batted the giant creature, she Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were trying to release Sailor Chibimoon from the chains that were restraining her against her will.  
  
"It's no use, Sailor Moon! These chains look like they are made of the same stuff these creatures are." –Sailor Jupiter declared, as she tried to pull the chains out of the wall.  
  
"No! We have to keep trying! I'm not going to let Chibimoon chained to this wall… That's not an option!" –Sailor Moon cried out, as she herself started pulling the chains with her hands.  
  
"Maybe we can try using one our attacks to try and destroy these chains." –Sailor Venus suggested, as she prepared to use one of her attacks. –"Crescent Beam!"  
  
With surgical precision, Venus fired her attack, a single beam of light at the chains, and tried to cut them, like if she was using a laser to do it. Unfortunately, that proved to be a waste of time, for the chains were not even scratched by it. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars kept trying to keep the creatures away from the others. Using the "Burning Mandala attack" and the "Supreme Thunder Attack", they were trying little by little gain some manoeuvre space.  
  
"Come on, Chibimoon! Don't give up! We're right here with you, okay?" –Sailor Moon tried to keep her awake, which was proving a difficult task, since Chibimoon looked weaker every second it passed. Slowly raising her head, she used all the strength she still had within her to open her eyes. She tried to talk, but when she tried, not a sound came from her mouth. She tried harder to talk, but all she could do was whisper something, that only Sailor Moon, who was close to her was able to hear.  
  
"T-There's someone… someone hidden, behind… behind the counter, o-over there…" –She whispered, while pointing out the place with her eyes.  
  
Sailor Moon looked to the counter and saw that someone was really behind it, hiding from the creatures. All of a sudden, one of the creatures was able to escape Sailor Jupiter's and Sailor Mars' attacks and jumped on her, with its razor-sharp claws, trying to shred her into pieces. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus saw it, and prepared to help her, when something hit the creature, knocking it into the ground. They all looked to the object that hit the creature, and found out that it was a rose… a red rose. Sailor Moon recognized it as being one of the roses of their most trusted ally, who was now standing on the porch of one of the shattered windows.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" –She exclaimed, as she watched him, smiling at her, with his usual mysterious smile.  
  
The others hearing Sailor Moon yelling his name, all turned their attention to where he was standing.  
  
"You foul creatures should not attack a girl, especially if that girl is risking her life to save another life! I, Tuxedo Mask will not allow you to do as you please!" –he declared, as he jumped, landing right next to Sailor Moon.  
  
"About time he decided to show up!" –Sailor Uranus said, as she punched another creature.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm late, but I got stuck by these creatures at the entrance." –He stated, as he looked to Chibimoon. –"What happened to her?"  
  
"These creatures have chained her up to the wall. She's getting weaker by the minute, and has told me that there's someone who's hiding behind that counter." –Sailor Moon said. –"Take Sailor Venus with you, and see if you can rescue that person and get her out of here, safely, while I, Sailor Mercury and the others try to break these chains.  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded affirmatively at her and then proceeded to do as he was told. Venus followed him close. The creatures, decided to make him as their main target. Charging at him, he was forced to use all of his tricks to secure a path for him and Sailor Venus. That's when he noticed the two male Scouts that were with them. At first, he saw that as strange, but then assumed that whoever they were, if they were helping the girls, then they would have to be good guys. Finally, they reached the counter, and looked down to see who it was that was hiding there. It was a girl with reddish-brown waved hair with a dark-green ribbon on top of her head. Her eyes were light-blue, just like Usagi's. She was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as well as a pair of white sneakers. For a moment, he did not recognize her, but then, Tuxedo Mask looked more closely and saw who she really was… It was Naru, one of Usagi's oldest and dearest friends. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other, but Usagi still considered her as one of her best friends, and the same thing could be said about Naru. Their paths diverged just right after Haruka and Michiru appeared for the first time. Ever since then, their lived took different paths, but it looked like, their paths had crossed again, after all this time. Mamoru even remembered that Usagi once told him that Naru seemed to always get herself into trouble, all because of the enemies that were after her and the other Sailor Scouts. Being called back to reality by Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask snapped out of that momentary flashback, and asked:  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" –He politely asked her.  
  
"Y-Yes… I think I am. T-Tell me, what are these creatures?" –Naru asked, tensely, as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to get you out of here…" –He said, when he was interrupted by a crashing sound.  
  
The huge octopus-like creature had decided to target Tuxedo Mask, and using one of his tentacles, he smashed it into the ground, making the ground tremble, and the rest of the windows to crack open, leaving it to many other creatures to enter in the Main Observatory. Then, another tentacle tried to grab Tuxedo Mask, but only managed to destroy the counter, in which Naru was hidden. Fortunately, she was able to get out of the counter, before it was cracked up like a walnut. If it was not for her quick reflexes, the girl would have been crushed, along with it. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus were forced to also jump out of the way of the creature's tentacle, before being crushed by it. But, she ran out of luck, when one of the tentacles grabbed her by the ankles and started pulling her towards the creature. Seeing that the girl was in danger, Sailor Saturn tried to cast her Silence Wall attack on her, but failed. Sailor Venus tried to grab her hand, but was not fast enough. Tuxedo Mask on the other hand was able to grab her left hand. As soon as their hands touched, something strange happened. Their bodies shivered, like if a lightning had stroked them. Then, the creature pulled Naru, and they both let go each other's hands. Naru kept looking at Tuxedo Mask, as dozens of creatures pilled on top of him, trying to restrain him. She wanted to cry out for help, but it was like if her tongue had been cut out, and she could not pronounce a sound, no matter how high or low it was. Her eyes then looked around, and she saw Sailor Moon. For a moment, their eyes met, and they both looked to each other. Sailor Moon recognized her immediately.  
  
"Naru…" –Sailor Moon whispered to herself.  
  
She wanted to help her friend, but her body froze as she saw Naru being encased by the octopus-like creature, into the same kind of spheres that the other persons were in. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune still tried to prevent it from happening, but were both repelled by it, only to be caught by Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer and Sailor Saturn Net Surfer. All of the Scouts looked as Naru was trapped in the sphere. The moment was almost surrealistic. But as soon as she was encased, a small crack opened in the sphere, letting out a bright light from inside. The crack began to get bigger, and all of them, including the creatures, looked closely at what was happening. Then, the sphere broke open, releasing a light as bright as the Sun itself, which continued to glow for what looked like an eternity. Not only that, it seemed that a strange wave of silence had been cast on that place, and not a sound was heard. Then, the silence was broken, when they heard someone yelling:  
  
"Earth Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
As the incandescent light began to fade away, slowly they all saw what looked like a silhouette, standing up on her feet. She was dressed with a Sailor outfit, being her skirt light-brown, and the ribbon on her chest was dark-green, mirroring the one she had in her head. And her boots were light-brown, just like the skirt. On her forehead you could see a tiara with a dark-green jewel stone carved in it. She had her arms crossed and her eyes looked like they had the ability of melt an iceberg just by looking at it.  
  
"You vile creatures think you can get away with this kind of destruction, don't you?! And furthermore, you think you can hurt my prince and get away unpunished? Well, think again! I, Sailor Earth, protected by the power of planet Earth, my guardian, will not allow you to get away with it, you hear me?!" –She exclaimed.  
  
None of the Sailor Scouts were prepared for what they just had witnessed, the awakening of an unknown Sailor Scout, Sailor Earth. And the most amazing thing was that they never even suspected that this Sailor Scout would be Naru, a girl, who the Inner Scouts had saved so many times, while fighting evil. Sailor Moon was the one who was more impressed with all that, and could not take her eyes of Sailor Earth, as she opened a path to where Tuxedo Mask was, and with a smooth move of her left arm, she made the creatures who were grasping to him, to let him go. She then gave her hand to him, and helped him to get up on his feet. As he got up, what looked to him like a flashback sequence appeared in his mind, making him remember of what happened, and why Sailor Earth had not been awakened like the other Sailor Scouts, when they were reborn in their earthly forms.  
  
"Forgive me, my prince, for not been able to protect you." –She sighed, and bowed her head, asking him for his forgiveness, to which he put his hand on her shoulder and said:  
  
"It was not your fault, Sailor Earth… None of what happened was your fault." –He said with a calm voice. –"But we'll discuss this matter later. Right now, another enemy is attacking our world, and more than ever, we need all the help we can get. You think you're strong enough to fight along our side?"  
  
"Yes…" –She said, as she looked into the eyes of the other Sailor Scouts, who were watching the scene. After that, she ran towards where Sailor Moon was and told her with a calm voice: "Leave this to me, Sailor Moon… I'll free her from these chains."  
  
Sailor Moon did not know what to say, so she merely got out of the way and let Sailor Earth do what she thought it would help Chibimoon. She placed her hands on the wall, and soon, what looked like roots started to come out of it. In a matter of seconds, the roots started to mesh with the chains, and then, these shattered. Chibimoon was caught by Sailor Earth, who smiled to her. Sailor Earth also smiled back, displaying a more tender side, something that Naru had always displayed with the ones who loved her.  
  
"Are you alright, Sailor Chibimoon?"  
  
"Y-Yes… A l-little weak, but I'll be a-alright." –Sailor Chibimoon replied, as she tried to keep her eyes opened.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine… Sailor Moon, take care of her, please."  
  
"S-Sure… Naru, I mean, Sailor Earth, I…"  
  
"You're wondering what is going on, and how come I did not appear before, am I right? There will be time for me to explain that… Meanwhile, we have a problem to solve." –Sailor Earth said, as she handed Chibimoon to Sailor Moon.  
  
"You're right! Go get those creatures, my friend."  
  
Nodding at her, Sailor Earth dashed away, with two objectives in her mind; to protect Tuxedo Mask and to beat the crud of every enemy that appeared in front of her. Although she did not know what was really going on, her suppressed memories started to fill the blanks in her head, and her body acted on instinct. Concentrating, she unleashed her full wrath on the creatures.  
  
"Roots of Fate!" –Sailor Earth cried out.  
  
Her attack unleashed a powerful sonic wave, through the ground, like an earthquake. Then, huge and thick vines ripped the floor beneath their feet, attacking any enemy that appeared in front of it, by grabbing them, and then, quickly squeezing them. But, even this attack, which amazed some of the Scouts by the kind of raw power that unleashed upon the creatures, was not enough to destroy them. Still, this did not discourage the new Sailor Scout. Whoever those creatures were, they would not stop her from carrying out her mission.


	5. The Keyblade

The battle got fiercer than before. The creatures became restless, even more than before, like if something far greater than them was getting nearer. Helped by the newly awakened Sailor Earth, the Sailor Scouts were giving their best to repel the creatures, using all their attacks to do it.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" –Sailor Mercury exclaimed.  
  
"Mars Fire Sniper!" –Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" –Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" –Sailor Venus exclaimed.  
  
"World Shaking!" –Sailor Uranus exclaimed.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" –Sailor Neptune exclaimed.  
  
"Dead Scream!" –Sailor Pluto exclaimed.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" –Sailor Saturn exclaimed.  
  
"Freezing Inferno Blast!" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer exclaimed.  
  
"Saturn's Toxic Storm!" –Sailor Saturn Net Surfer exclaimed.  
  
"Roots of Fate!" –Sailor Earth exclaimed.  
  
Still, none of these attacks seemed to produce any kind of damage on the creatures that just kept appearing, from everywhere. In a matter of seconds, these creatures became so numerous that all Sailor Scouts started to converge into a small circle, surrounding Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon and Tuxedo Mask. They all were ready to give up their lives, if that meant the survival of their Princess and the others. As they continued to fight, Sailor Moon kept trying to reanimate Chibimoon, who was still too weak. Whatever those creatures had done to her, it had depleted her of most of her energy.  
  
"Chibimoon… Come on, wake up, please!" –Sailor Moon cried out to herself, as her fingers pass through the girl's cheeks. Her skin was as pale as white marble, and her breathing was quite weak.  
  
All of sudden, all creatures stopped and ceased their attack. It was like if time had stopped, and nothing could move… Nothing, except for the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"What just happened?" –Sailor Neptune asked, as she looked around and saw all the creatures standing still, like if they were statues.  
  
"I don't know… It's like someone stopped time flux." –Sailor Mercury stated, as she tapped on her micro-computer, trying to find a logical explanation to what was going on.  
  
When she said that, everyone looked towards Sailor Pluto and Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer with accusing eye looks.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this, believe me." –Sailor Pluto declared with a serene voice.  
  
"The same thing goes for me." –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer stated with a defensive voice. –"I know that I have enough power to stop time, but I'm not allowed to do it… and I bet all my lucky charms that neither you are allowed to do it, am I right?" –He asked to Sailor Pluto, to which she nodded.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't one of you, then, who stopped these creatures?" –Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"IT WAS I WHO STOPPPED THEM!!!"  
  
A deep inner voice was heard by all of them, and then, a sinister and evil laugh filled the entire floor, sending shivers up their spines. They looked around, trying to see from where that voice had come from. All of a sudden, the air became chilly, like if a snow storm had just break in there. Then, what looked like a portal made out of living shadows, which kept on swirling, giving the idea of being some kind of mist, appeared not far from where the Scouts were. They all observed it, waiting for something to happen. They just knew something was about to happen, but they did not have a clue of what it could be. Finally, something did happen. Coming out of that dark mist, a tall, thin, pale green skinned woman with yellow eyes and a horned headdress, presented itself in front them. She was wearing what looked to them like a black and purple robe with bat wing-like edges, wearing a gold ring with a large mysterious circular black stone in it. In her left hand, she was carrying a staff with glowing green crystal orb at the tip. Also, a raven rested on her right shoulder. The woman had a malicious smile in her face, as she looked around. The creatures that were near her, gave a step back, thus creating a small corridor towards the Sailor Scouts. Not taking any chances, the group never let their guard down. Walking towards them, the woman kept staring at them. To the group, it was like if her eyes pierced their bodies with the sharpest of the knives.  
  
"Who are you?!" –Sailor Uranus asked her, snarling at her.  
  
"Are you the one who is controlling these creatures?!" –Sailor Jupiter also asked her.  
  
The woman's smile became even scarier then before. She let out a laugh that would freeze the souls of the bravest of the warriors. Still, none of the Sailor Scouts had intentions of showing her if they were afraid of her. Finally, her laugh ceased and she answered with a voice similar to what they all imagined to be a voice that a snake would have.  
  
"My, my, what an impressive group you are." –She said as she stopped just a few a couple of meters away from where the group was. –"From all of the problems that I had to deal with, you certainly are one of the biggest. But, allow me to introduce myself. I am Maleficent and these are my loyal subjects and warriors, the Heartless."  
  
"Heartless?! So that is the name of these evil creatures." –Sailor Mars said, as she looked to Maleficent.  
  
"What do you want from us?" –Sailor Neptune asked her.  
  
"From you, I don't want anything… It's that girl over there that I want. Her Heart is certainly one of the purest Hearts I've ever felt. It's not as pure as the Hearts of the 7 Princesses of Heart, but still, it will make a splendid acquisition in our attempt to create and open Kingdom Hearts." –Maleficent said.  
  
None of them really understood what was going on. They did not understand what the woman was talking about… Hearts… Princesses of Heart… Kingdom Hearts? To them, they were nothing more than mere words.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not taking Chibimoon away without a fight!" –Sailor Venus exclaimed, as her partner Artemis, who was right beside her, looked at Maleficent with.  
  
"She's right! If you want Small Lady, you'll have to go through me, first!" –Sailor Pluto declared, as she pointed the Garnet Orb.  
  
"You'll have to go through all of us, you witch!" –Sailor Pluto FX Destroyer exclaimed, as he pointed his shotgun, targeting Maleficent. –"If you or any of those creatures want her, you'll have to kill us all first!"  
  
"Very well, then… I'll get rid of you first, and then, I'll extract her Heart, personally! Heartless, kill them!"  
  
Obeying their mistress' orders, the Heartless started to attack the Sailor Scouts. The number of creatures surrounding them grew with each second it passed. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn cast their defensive attacks, the "Garnet Ball" and the "Silence Wall" in order to stop their advance. They all battled against those horrible creatures, while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask tried to wake up Sailor Chibimoon, who was still unconscious.  
  
Watching the battle that was taking place in front of her eyes, Maleficent saw that her Heartless were not causing them enough damage, so she decided to take the battle to the next level. She ordered them to fuse with the giant octopus-like Heartless, making this one bigger and stronger. The massive creature was now even bigger than before. Spikes appeared all over its body, giving it a more menacing look. Launching an attack, the new giant Heartless used all of its strength to break the force fields created by both Saturn and Pluto. The force fields withstood a couple of strikes from the monster's tentacles, but eventually, they shattered. The two Sailors tried to fight back, but having used most of their energy creating the force fields, had left them pretty weak. They were the first ones to be captured by the tentacles, and soon after, the other Sailor Scouts had also been captured by the horrible and gruesome creature. They all put up a little fight, but the adrenaline in their bodies had run its course, and they were now feeling tired and exhausted. And the worst part was that when the octopus-like Heartless grabbed them with its huge tentacles, they felt even worst, like if their vital energy was being sucked out right out of them. Even Luna and Artemis, who were doing their best to strike the monster, by slashing it with their claws, were caught by the tentacles. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Earth were the last ones standing between Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Chibimoon, and the gruesome monster. Seeing that if she did not do anything to help her friends they would all perish, Sailor Moon handed Chibimoon to Tuxedo Mask and joined her friends in battle. But when she was about to use her scepter to attack the monster, Neptune put herself in front of her and said:  
  
"No, Sailor Moon… We'll handle this!"  
  
"Yes, she's right! The Prince, you and Small Lady are much more important than us!" –Sailor Earth declared in a tone, which Sailor Moon recognized, whenever Naru told her something that was really important.  
  
The two Sailor Scouts needed to get some maneuver space, so they cast their most powerful attacks on that Heartless.  
  
"Submarine Violin Tide!" –Sailor Neptune exclaimed.  
  
"Earth's Destroyer Rumble!" –Sailor Earth exclaimed.  
  
Both attacks caused the Tower to shake like gelatin, and the floor beneath their feet to become all cracky. Still, none of them was powerful enough to hurt the beast in front of them. With yet another strike, the Heartless grabbed both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Earth. There was no one left to defend Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Chibimoon. Maleficent rejoiced as she saw what just happened; all of the Sailor Scouts had been captured and now she was free to do whatever she wanted with Chibimoon. She teleported herself to where the three of them were, and with a sinister grin in her face, she raised her hand to grab Chibimoon, when she something was pointed out at her face. It was Tuxedo Mask's cane. The cane itself was just a few millimeters from her face, but instead of being surprised or shocked with it, in her face, the sinister grin that she had, became even bigger, to the point that she burst out laughing at it.  
  
"What do you think you are going to do with that?! Kill me?!" –she asked him, still laughing maniacally.  
  
"If I have to, then, yes… I'll not allow you to touch a hair of Chibimoon or Sailor Moon…"  
  
Before he could finish what he was saying, Maleficent used her scepter and cast some kind of force field around him, levitating him up in the air. She looked at him with an intriguing look in her eyes. There was something about him that fascinated her. Then, she felt it; it was his Heart. It was quite powerful and pure; not like Chibimoon's Heart, but it was still very powerful. Then, she also felt that Sailor Moon's Heart was as pure and powerful as Chibimoon's.  
  
"I don't know how I didn't notice this before… The Hearts of the three of you are exceptionally pure and powerful. I thought that the little girl was the only one who had a Heart similar in purity to the Princesses of Heart, but I was wrong. Instead of just taking her Heart with me, I'll take the Hearts of you three." –She stated with her malevolent voice. –"It would be a shame to see such power not to be used."  
  
Walking over to where Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon were, she prepared herself to snatch their Hearts, when Sailor Moon, who was on her knees, grabbed her scepter and yelled:  
  
"You let Tuxedo Mask go, and tell that monster to free my friends, you witch, or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what?" –Maleficent scorned of her. –"Girl, I am the one who gives the orders around here, and you aren't in no position to give them to me." –She said, as she slapped Sailor Moon, making her fall on the ground. –"Be a good girl, and I'll take your Heart in last."  
  
With her chest filled with nothing but pain and anger, Sailor Moon quickly stood up and grabbed Maleficent's dress, and pulled the wicked woman towards her.  
  
"I told you to free my friends and to stay away from Chibimoon, witch!" –She yelled at her, this time with a very aggressive voice tone, demanding Maleficent to do what she told her to. This only made the wicked villainess to slap her once again, forcing the girl to let her go.  
  
"You wretched girl! Don't tempt me… You don't know, or understand the true power of darkness, and believe me, when I say that you should thank me for dying without knowing it!"  
  
"You don't know what I and the rest of my friends have faced during our battle against the forces of evil, so don't tell me what I understand or don't understand!" –Sailor Moon replied to her – "I will not allow you to win!"  
  
Fed up of hearing her out, Maleficent decided that it was time to silence her, permanently. Lifting up her scepter, the crystal in it started to glow. She was going to strike her with it. Sailor Moon was able to evade the first blow, by dodging out of the way. Unfortunately, she was not so lucky, when trying to evade the second blow. She knew that when Maleficent's scepter hit her, she would probably be blown into smithereens. The only thing she remembered to do was using her own scepter, in an attempt to block the blow. She waited for the inevitable that was about to happen in a matter of seconds… seconds what looked to her like an eternity. Finally, when both scepters clashed, a light appeared and Sailor Moon's scepter turned itself into what looked like a key-shaped weapon. Its handle was golden, and you could see a small keychain on it. As for the key itself, it was silver, nothing special about it. But all in all, it looked amazingly beautiful.  
  
"A Keyblade?!" –Maleficent yelled, shocked with what she had just saw. –"But that's impossible! After all my hard work to get rid of those pests, and still, that cursed object finds a way to oppose me?!"  
  
Still not knowing what was really going on, Sailor Moon felt that with that strange weapon, she could do anything. Strangely enough, she felt her strength coming back. It was like if her body had been immersed in pure energy. She swung the Keyblade left and right, and that just felt natural to her. Not exactly knowing what to do, she let her body move based on instinct. She pointed her new weapon at the evil woman's face, and this time, you could see that she had fear written on it.  
  
"I won't ask you again! Let my friends go, as well as Tuxedo Mask, and go back to where you came from!" –Sailor Moon demanded.  
  
"I think I have a better idea… Heartless, destroy her." –Maleficent ordered the giant Heartless, as she teleported to a safe distance. –"I'll enjoy watching this." –she thought.  
  
The giant Heartless obeyed Maleficent's order, and started to swing his tentacles around, trying to pound Sailor Moon. The vibrations caused by this, made the tower shake even more than before… Sailor Moon, who tried to avoid being squashed like a pancake, started to jump around. Curiously enough, at first, she did not notice that she was leaping higher and longer than humanly possible. Even her Sailor powers did not grant her any kind of physical ability, such as that one. But she did not care. She was too busy trying to stay alive to care about it. Moving as fast as she could, the girl avoided every single strike by the giant Heartless, until, the floor beneath them finally collapsed. As they fell into the ground, chinks of concrete from what used to be the ground of the Main Observatory; were used by Sailor Moon to decrease her fall. Sailor Chibimoon and Tuxedo Mask, who were also falling, were captured by the Sailor Moon in mid-air. Holding them as hard as she could, she used the chunks of concrete as support points; she leapt from chunk to chunk as fast as she could, and in a matter of seconds, avoided a very nasty fall. The spheres where the people that had been trapped earlier also fell, but when they reached the ground, they just bounced a little. It looked like those spheres acted as some kind of protection to those encased in them. Finally, when the three of them reached the ground, the giant Heartless was already smashing more things as it moved towards one of the tower's feet. The smaller Heartless who were covering the rest of the tower, were now quickly descending it, running towards them. After being sure that both Chibimoon and Tuxedo Mask were safe, she ran towards the Heartless, holding the Keyblade with both her hands. As she got near them, one of the smaller Heartless tried to jump on her. Swinging the Keyblade, she hit it, and as soon as the Keyblade touched it, the Heartless blew up... Whatever that Keyblade was, it had the power not only to repel those creatures, but also to destroy them, permanently.  
  
"Hang on, everyone! I'm taking you out of there… And then, then I'm going to get of all these creatures, with your help." –She said, as she ran towards the giant Heartless, wielding the Keyblade.  
  
As she got nearer and nearer the giant creature, the other Heartless jumped on her, trying to block her path. But she did not mind, because inside her it was like something was burning as hot as the Sun, telling her to keep going, eliminating everything that got in her way. Each Heartless that put itself in her way was destroyed by the Keyblade's power. The creatures' eyes looked even more menacing than before to Sailor Moon, as they tried to shred her into pieces, but that did not stop the warrior of justice. Finally, she got close enough to the creature that was holding hostage in its tentacles, the rest of the Sailor Scouts. She used the Keyblade to strike it, and each time the Keyblade hit it, a howl was heard from the creature. Sailor Moon knew she was hurting the Heartless, so she kept hitting it successfully, over and over. After a few powerful blows to it, the creature let go one of the Sailor Scouts, who fell on the ground… It was Sailor Jupiter. She was amazingly pale, even paler than Chibimoon was when Sailor Earth broke the chains that were holding her. Seeing her friend like that, so fragile, so weak, just made the blonde girl even angrier than she was. She attacked the monster, giving everything she had in her, each time she swung the Keyblade. The smaller Heartlesses kept on crawling towards her, trying to hurt her, but she just gave them the same treatment she had given the others before them. One by one all of the Sailor Scouts were let go by the horrible creature, falling on the ground in the same state as Sailor Jupiter was. Powered by the adrenaline flow, she concentrated her energies on one last attack, which could be described as a single ray of light, which came out of the Keyblade and hit the giant-Heartless, making it roar in pain, before it dissipated itself into nothingness. The other Heartlesses also blew up, to her surprise. As this went on, the same ray of light kept on getting brighter, until the point that Sailor Moon had to let go the Keyblade and cover her eyes, to protect them from the intense light. As let go the Keyblade, she felt her strength fading away, and her body feeling wobbly and tired. The last thing she saw before passing out was her friends being engulfed by a strange light, which also engulfed her, and everything that was near.


End file.
